versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Invincible (Image Comics)
Mark Grayson (also known as Invincible) is the titular protagonist of the comic book series Invincible. Background Mark Grayson grew up with a well-known superhero father named Omni-Man, who was a Viltrumite from the distant planet Viltrum. Nolan Grayson, his father, told Mark that Viltrum was a perfect society and it was his mission to spread peace and prosperity to other planets. During Mark's late teens, while he was working a late shift, he discovered that he had finally inherited superpowers from his father. Mark Grayson soon quit his job and decided to become a superhero. Mark soon discovered that the Viltrumites were not the innocent beings he was told they were. When he saw his father kill the Immortal man, Mark learned the truth of the Viltrumites and challenged his Viltrumite heritage. The two fought, but Mark nearly died in the process. Just as Nolan should have killed Mark, he flew far away from Earth with tears in his eyes. Mark recovered and was given more superhero privileges as well as real life responsibilities. From then on, it was Mark's responsibility to stop Viltrumite threats and save the universe from their spread. Stats Attack Potency: Likely Large Planet Level (Somewhat comparable to other Viltrumites. Omni-Man said that Invincible's body needed exercise to compare to other Viltrumites just like how a human would need exercise to compare to an athlete, possibly indicating that there is a somewhat distant, but not insurmountable, power gap between Mark and other Viltrumites. Mark later said he could harm Omni-Man, although barely.) | Large Planet Level (Destroyed a planet alongside Omni-Man and another Viltrumite.) | Large Planet Level (Stronger than before. Could defeat hundreds of Viltrumites without even touching them. Fought closely with Thragg, who believed he and Battle-Beast would destroy the planet they stood on in their battle.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to early Allen the Alien) | Massively FTL+ (Flew across entire solar systems, if not galaxies, in the span of a few months. Can keep up with spaceships capable of this level of flight.) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to before, flew to the sun to finish the fight with Thragg.) Durability: Likely Large Planet Level (Took heavy hits from Omni-Man. The Immortal considered him a threat. The Immortal is considered to be one of few beings in the universe who have a power level comparable to that of a Viltrumite's.) | Large Planet Level (Much stronger than before. Can fight closely with multiple Viltrumites at once, even while holding back.) | Large Planet Level (Inferior Viltrumites die by touching him due to his sheer strength.) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: Above average. Mark graduated high school but did not complete college, but was a great student. He only dropped out of college because superhero work was taking up all of his time. Stamina: High. Can fight for hours as a regular job. He can hold his breath for two weeks. Smart Atoms give him a naturally more active body that allow for superhuman feats of stamina. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *Flight *Longevity *Regeneration *Telepathy: Was given alien tech that allowed him to speak to others mentally. *Reactive Evolution: Viltrumite DNA aggressively self-repairs itself for any condition it may find itself in. In some cases, this may take months, but it may take moments in others. *Molecular Manipulation: Has a control over the Smart Atoms of his body, which allow him to store inertia in certain directions, allowing him to fly. This also allows him to carry people without killing them from sheer speed, although they will not be capable of breathing at sufficient velocities. *Resistance to Absolute Zero *Resistance to High Heat Techniques None notable. Equipment None notable. Key Beginning of Series | After Battling Conquest | Post-Second Resurrection Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Threw a dumpster to London *Threw his graduation cal to London by accident *Threw a baseball around the world to play catch with his father *Lifted an entire rocket and moved it to the moon before it detonated *Lifted a cruise liner with the help of another Viltrumite *Shook an island by colliding into it as a result of a hit *Exploded with power and destroyed a warehouse *Destroyed the Planet Viltrum with his father and another Viltrumite *Fought with dozens of Viltrumites at once and defeated them all without even attacking all of them *Fought with Thragg while on the surface of the sun Speed/Reactions *Casually threw a baseball around the world to play catch with his dad *Escaped a spy camera's explosion *Has flown from Africa to the US and back several times *Flew around the world for exercise *Allen predicted that Viltrumites could make trips across long distances, such as across solar systems, over days *Punched Allen out of his flight while he was flying into the solar system *Ran to college from his home in the time it took for his friend to say a few words in a phone call *A 40-minute drive felt like an eternity to Mark *Threw a dumpster across the ocean *Threw his graduation cap across the ocean Durability/Endurance *Took hits from Omni-Man at the beginning of the series *No-sold a blast from Killcannon *Survived attacks from Doc Seismic while holding back, who can cause entire seismic events with his gadgets, including earthquakes *Fought with Dinosaurus, who is exceptionally strong, even in regards to other heroes *Took a blast from Universa, whose staff absorbs the energy of planets *Withstood an explosion that vaporized Las Vegas without issue *Fought with Thragg on the surface of the sun *Bashed Conquest's head in by repeatedly headbutting him after a brutal fight Skill/Intelligence *Plays catch with his dad by throwing a baseball around the planet *Graduated from high school fairly easily while balancing hero life *Can clean up rooms in an instant with his super speed *Adapted to battle Viltrumites fairly quickly despite not frequently exercising to battle them *Defeated Allen the Alien despite being a beginner to fighting Omni-Man's rogues gallery Weaknesses *Held back in the beginning of his series *Viltrumites are weak to sound and vibrations *Has a limit to the temperatures he can withstand before giving out *When driven to anger, he can become careless Sources *VS Battles Wiki Blog: Image Comics: Planet busting feat Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Image Comics Category:Large Planet Level Category:Massively Faster than Light+ Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Comic Book Characters